


Смена имиджа

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Гоняясь за преступником, Шерлок неожиданно угодил в неприятную рождественскую ситуацию.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Смена имиджа

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая бытовая зарисовка. Рождественский подарок для Vedma_Natka.
> 
> Написано 12 декабря 2014.

— Шерлок, выходи! — Джон снова громко постучал кулаком по двери. 

— Ни за что, — раздался изнутри приглушенный голос Шерлока.

— Шерлок, это уже не смешно…

— Чего уж смешного, когда я вынужден надеть Это! — ворчливо ответили из-за двери.

— О боже, Шерлок, это всего лишь…

— …самая отвратительная вещь на Земле.

— Эй, полегче! Это моя одежда!

— Поэтому мне коротки рукава. Помимо всего прочего, мне еще коротки рукава!

— Никто не заставлял тебя пачкать всю свою одежду. И я, между прочим, предупреждал…

— Какого черта ты вообще взял его с собой? Мы приехали ловить грабителя, а не отмечать идиотский праздник.

— Мне нравится этот идиотский, как ты его называешь, праздник. И я не собираюсь оставаться без праздника из-за твоего грабителя! Выходи!

— Ладно…

— Ладно?

— Ладно, я не могу просидеть в ванной всю ночь. И только попробуй что-нибудь сказать!

— Если хочешь, я буду молчать до завтра. Пока тебе не принесут твои рубашки из прачечной.

— Не хочу, — пробурчал Шерлок и дверь открылась.

Джон оглядел его с ног до головы с каменным лицом. И действительно ничего не сказал. Его сейчас полностью занимали только две мысли: как умудриться тайком заснять Шерлока на телефон и как потом удержаться и не отправить Грегу фото Шерлока в рождественском свитере с оленями.


End file.
